Kyra
|fgcolor= |image=Kyra Scavengers Comic1.JPG |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |race=Terran |faction= Kel-Morian Combine : United Earth Directorate sympathizer |gender=Female |birth= |death= |hair=Red |eyes=Green |job=Salvager Engineer |family= }} Kyra was a young scavenger from a backwater farm world, working as part of the crew of the Magpie. She operated with secret sympathies towards the United Earth Directorate. Biography Early Life Kyra was from a backwater farm world, where she grew up alongside Caleb, and the two were close friends. However, Kyra left the planet to chase other opportunities. She would later join with Captain Nero Theban and the crew of the Magpie after being recruited by Orry, and become involved with UED operations in the sector. One of her ops involved a raid on a starship where she and the scavengers killed almost the entire crew in the raid, leaving only one survivor.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Survivors: Issue 1" StarCraft: Survivors 1''' (7) (July 24, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Scavengers At some point the Magpie lost its engineer Jonas, and Kyra convinced Theban to hire Caleb. She returned to their homeworld and visited his dad's farm to bring him in on an adventure. For their first task, Theban told his team that they would be scavenging a derelict protoss ship in Terran Dominion space, a risky but highly profitable mission. Kyra and the rest of the crew volunteered to board the ship. After the meeting, Theban pulled Kyra aside, asking her if they could trust Caleb with their UED affiliations, to which Kyra didn't have an answer. The captain stated if he could not be trusted, he'd be replaced. Kyra went along with Caleb and Theban, and the group discussed the protoss and zerg wars of the past few years. Theban revealed that they were there to salvage a gunnery power core from the carrier for use as a weapon, and after Caleb was confused by this, Kyra explained that they may need to defend themselves. As the three tried to locate the power core, Orry was attacked by a shadowy assailant.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 1" StarCraft: Scavengers '''1 (7) (July 25, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. The three found and disconnected the power core, but soon found that their crew was being picked off one by one by the attacker. Theban gathered the scavengers he could find, but when he suggested that they return to the Magpie Gene was outraged. Kyra attempted to calm him, when Caleb suggested that they arm themselves on the ship and return for survivors, which Theban agreed. As they made their way back however the group was attacked by the assailant at every turn, and found their ship door sealed. Theban opened the manual override and obtained weapons, and Kyra stated they needed to keep helmets on in case the attacker vented the atmosphere. When the scavengers found the door to the bridge jammed, Theban ordered Kyra go with Caleb to unseal the docking clamps to buy them time to get it open. However, before they could leave they heard footsteps, then were blinded by a flash grenade. When their vision returned, they found themselves surrounded by Terran Dominion marines under Captain Barlow, who stated they were under arrest.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 2" StarCraft: Scavengers 2''' (7) (August 29, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. The crew of the Magpie opened fire on the marines, but the marine struck back, killing on scavenger and wounding Grace. Theban ordered the scavengers to surrender, and Caleb, having been picked out from behind a crate, said he'd cooperate with them. Kyra shouted not to trust them as he was carried off. She and her scavengers were sent to a prison cell, where they tried to stabilize the wounds on Grace. Soon Caleb was sent to their cell, and met with the anger of Kyra and her fellow scavengers. But as the door opened, Caleb turned on the guard and knocked him out. Kyra took the guard's gun and shot him. Caleb informed them that the Magpie was about to be destroyed, and the crew stormed the bridge. They fired on the marines, but Davis was able to activate the ship's Concord cannon, destroying the protoss ship and the Magpie. Enraged that they had destroyed her home, Kyra shot Barlow, then stomped her face into it was a bloody pulp, much to the horror of Caleb. Theban got her to calm down, then ordered them to seize the Liberator they were on. However, the corpses of the Dominion marines spoke with a protoss voice, saying they would soon all be dead.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 3" StarCraft: Scavengers '''3 (7) (September 26, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. Theban ordered that the scavengers shoot the marine corpses, and when Grace expressed shock and distaste for Theban announcing his loyalties to the UED, Theban shot her. Caleb suggested that they vent the ship to kill the protoss, but Theban refused, wanting to kill the protoss himself. Caleb then took Kyra aside, saying that Theban was unhinged and that they should still vent the ship. However, Kyra refused, saying that terrans needed to stick together. The two left to find Theban. When they discovered him, they found that Gene was dead, and immediately the Nerazim decapitated Theban, leaving the two of them as the last surviving scavengers. The two went for the escape pods, hoping to be rescued by the Dominion, but found that they all had been jettisoned. Caleb suggested suicide, but Kyra said she refused to give up and wanted to go down fighting. Just then the Nerazim appeared to them, telling them she needed someone to fly the ship, so she would leave one alive. Kyra said she should be the one to live, and Caleb reluctantly agreed, feeling betrayed by his best friend. The Nerazim told her to kill Caleb, and Kyra turned around preparing to kill her old friend. But before she could the Nerazim impaled her through the chest with a warp blade, killing her.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 4" StarCraft: Scavengers 4''' (7) (October 31st, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. After her death, the memories of her continued to haunt Caleb, both in her betrayal and him being too weak to save her and the crew.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Survivors: Issue 1" StarCraft: Survivors '''1 (7) (July 24, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Personality and Traits Kyra had a kind and caring air to her, which hid a very self-serving ideology where she would do anything to survive. When cornered, Kyra would rather fight then go down or surrender. Her sympathies to the United Earth Directorate manifested in a strong hatred for aliens, and a belief that all terrans should stick together, and that division is humanity's greatest weakness. She cared about her close friends and crewmembers, but was not afraid to sacrifice them in order complete or mission or ensure her survival.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 4" StarCraft: Scavengers 4 (7) (October 31st, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. References Category:Terran characters in Scavengers Category:Terran characters in Survivors Category:Kel-Morian Combine characters Category:Terran salvagers